Uninvited
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Ginny and Sirius are in love, but the Weasley's want to break them up. Until Sirius steps in. Bad summery, hope the story is better. Please Read and Review.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's worldly goodness. **_

"Ginny don't go," Sirius pleaded from the bed. Ginny was applying her mascara when she finished she turned to Sirius a sad look on her face.

"I have to," she said her voice barely audible.

"Ginny, you know why they invited you and not me," he said softly. Ginny nodded and turned back to check her make up and herself before turning back and moving towards Sirius.

"If they say anything come straight home," he said holding onto her hips. Ginny nodded. She didn't smile or talk she just starred at Sirius', her entire world sitting in front of her and for once unable to properly protect her. She leant down and kissed him softly before apparting.

Sirius was no longer welcome at The Burrow, in fact she was barely welcome at The Burrow. It was all because of their relationship that no one agreed with. It had caused her brothers, excluding Fred and George, because really who were them to say she was wrong, to exclude her from their lives. Even her parents had banished her. Saying their relationship was a whole lot of lies and disgusting.

Who were they to say anything was wrong? Did they see the way she was left alone most of her life after the 'embarrassment' she caused them with the diary fiasco? Did they see her cry every night she had to spend at Grimmauld Place when they moved there? Did they see her pine after blokes that didn't care about her? Did they witness the endless harm she tried to cause herself? No they didn't bat an eyelid, but Sirius did. He picked her up when she was down, he pulled her out of her shell and showed her exciting new things. He was a friend when no one else was. Most importantly he was there when her family disowned her. He didn't just shy away to let her deal with it, he once again picked her back up and protected her.

So who were they to say what she was doing was wrong? Did they not understand how right she felt with him, how her whole world fell into place? Or did they not care?

And then there was of course Harry. He had taken it harder then the rest claiming his undying love for her. But really, didn't he have his chance? Didn't he realise that she wouldn't wait for him to decide? He confronted her after they found out.

…...

"I can't believe you chose him over me!" he yelled at Ginny. Ginny just sat in front of him her eyes still stinging with tears and her shirt stained with them.

"I didn't choose him over you," she said softly.

"Yes you did, you knew I loved you!" he yelled back.

"Yes, but I am not waiting for you. I love Sirius!" Ginny said standing up and trying to walk away. Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back but didn't let go.

"You are a selfish bitch!" he spat at her face. Ginny cowered away and then Harry threw her to the floor. "You embarrassed me!" he yelled at her. Then to her luck Sirius came into the room and stood in front of them quickly surveying the scene. He went over and picked up Ginny and held her waist as they walked to the door.

"You are a fucking traitor!" Harry yelled at Sirius. Sirius turned to Harry and let go if Ginny before approaching Harry.

"Stop acting like a child," Sirius warned and turned around.

"Yea take your little slut away!" Harry said acidly. Sirius, without hesitation, turned around and punch Harry in the face flooring him quickly.

…...

That was the last time they saw him, not that Ginny had much chance outside of the family anyway. But he didn't show up to anything she might be at. And Ginny was sure that tonight would be no different. She stood at the bottom of the driveway outside the gate starring up at the lit Burrow. Tears immediately stung at her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. There was no denying that she missed home. She tried to convince herself otherwise, but it was useless.

She took a deep breath and swiped away the tears violently. Then walked up the driveway, terrified. When she entered the house she could tell immediately that she was not welcome. Everyone stopped talking and she was met with everyone except Molly leaving the room.

"Ginny," she said quickly. Ginny nodded and looked around the table. It was set for six. Ginny counted off on her hand how many she had seen in the house so far figuring Fred and George must be coming to and turned to her mum.

"How come there is only seven places?" she asked.

"Well your father and I knew you wouldn't come any other way. I just want a quick chat," Molly said stirring a pot on the stove.

"Couldn't you have just said you wanted to talk?" Ginny asked.

"Well it was just better this way," she said. Ginny felt angry bubble in her.

"So really, you didn't want me to bring Sirius, seeing as this is all about him as much me?" she asked angrily. Molly tensed her hand around the ladle and then turned to smile at Ginny.

"There is no need to talk about him," Molly said softly.

"It is why I am here though. Mum if you want to talk about it, call dad down and let's talk," Ginny said sitting down at the table.

"Arthur!" Molly yelled. Arthur didn't take long and sat down with them.

"Ginny, we want you to understand why we don't agree with this," Molly said softly.

"He is too old for you, in fact he is old enough to be your dad," Arthur continued his hands scrunching together. "We figured," he continued when he was calm. "When we stopped talking to you it would drive you apart. But he seems to still have you under a spell, we are under the impression it is the Imperius curse."

"How dare you!" Ginny said angrily starring at her dad. "I am 19 dad, I can make my own decisions. Just because you don't agree does not mean that I am under a spell," she said standing up. "I wish you would just accept this," she said starring at them.

"You are being a selfish little girl. You had a great childhood and a boy lined up for you. You already embarrassed us in your first year at school, and continued to fall behind assuming that we would pick you up. All we asked of you was to marry Harry Potter. A bright young man with a future. Not an ex convict," Molly said in a fluster.

"Mum, he is an ex convict because he was accused wrong," Ginny said in a warning voice.

"But he is taking advantage of you," Molly said.

"If he was do you think I would be here defending him?" she asked clearly dumbfounded by their idiocy.

"Not if he has you under a spell," Arthur said and nodded to Molly.

"If that's how you feel then screw you, I am leaving," Ginny said and walked to the door.

"Ginny Weasley!" Molly said and Ginny turned around. "If you leave now then you are not welcome back into our home," she said.

"After everything you guys went through for your relationship and this family, I thought you would understand and respect my decision," she said holding back tears. "But your just selfish and want the next generation to pick up the family name," she said as a few tears sprinkled down her face. Then she left walking quickly down the back driveway and to the gate. She apparated with a pop into the kitchen of Grimmauld place where her and Sirius had recently moved into. She looked around the room desperately hoping he was there, but he wasn't he was likely to be upstairs.

Ginny knew she wasn't going to make it that far and instead fell against the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest and started crying. It was mere seconds before Sirius came into the room, clearly having heard her apparate into the house. He looked around the room then his eyes fell on her he quickly walked to her and fell down next to her pulling her against him. Ginny lay her head on his chest and cried loudly.

"Baby what happened? I thought you were eating dinner there," he said softly into her hair.

"I wasn't i-in-invited to dinner," she sobbed against him. Sirius tensed around her.

"What did they want?" he asked slowly. Ginny sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Nothing," she said softly standing up and moving around the kitchen to prepare something for them to eat. Sirius moved close to the table and gripped a seat.

"Ginny," he said slowly. Ginny stopped and turned to him tears still falling down her face. "What did they want?" he asked again. Ginny crossed her arms around herself and leant against the bench.

"They think you have me under the Imperius Curse," she said hesitantly. Sirius nodded and moved around the table taking Ginny into his arms.

"But what else," he added and Ginny looked up.

"Seriously it is not important," she said trying to move away Sirius held her tighter and looked at her.

"Ginny," he said and Ginny sighed.

"They said that if I leave then I am not allowed at the house ever again," she said. Even as she spoke tears fell down her face. Sirius' eyes went dark and he starred blankly at her. Then Ginny felt her body being pulled as if she was apparating. She held her face into Sirius' chest then felt the ground under her again. When she looked back up they were outside The Burrow.

"Sirius?" Ginny looked around confused. Sirius grabbed Ginny's hand and started taking her up the driveway. Ginny was fighting against him.

"Sirius, let go,we have to go back home. Sirius!" she hissed angrily trying to get out of his grip.

"They can say anything they want about me Ginny, they can call me a convict and a murderer and a paedophile. But they will not talk bad about you, I will not let them hurt you," he said dragging Ginny faster. When they reached the house Sirius burst through the door startling everyone who was eating dinner.

"Sirius!" Fred and George said in unison. Everyone else starred blankly at them, well except Ron who stood up and walked away. Sirius pulled a reluctant Ginny through the door.

"Yes?" Molly asked starring at them blankly.

"I have only come here to express exactly how I feel. Since Ginny and I told you about our relationship, I have sat on the sidelines, holding Ginny up as she breaks down over the lot of you, making sure she feels like there is someone there for her. I have made sure to stay out of your way and let you take your time to adjusting to this. I have let you call me a convict and a paedophile, but I will not," he said looking at everyone and raising his voice. "Let you just throw your daughter out of the house. You don't have to agree with our relationship you don't even have to let me in your house, but Ginny is your daughter, your flesh and blood. If you feel the need to throw her out of your house then you are the worse parents I have ever met and am glad you will no longer be in our lives, because you damn sure don't deserve to be," he finished. Everyone was starring at him with their mouths open. Sirius turned to Fred and George. "Fred, George, I will see you at dinner tomorrow," he said grabbing Ginny's waist and ushering her outside.

"How dare you talk to me and my wife like that!" Arthur yelled standing up and approaching Sirius.

"How dare you talk to my girlfriend like that!" Sirius countered. Arthur moved to raise his wand but Sirius laughed at him.

"You plan to hex me in front of your daughter and I am the bad influence?" he asked. Ginny grabbed Sirius' arm and pulled him down the driveway and quickly apparated them home.

"You did not need to do that!" she yelled once they were in the kitchen.

"I am tired of them treating you the way they are!" he yelled back clearly frustrated that she didn't get that.

"Sirius, don't you understand. If I have to choose between you or them, I will always choose you," Ginny sighed sitting down at the table. Sirius kneeled down in front of her.

"You shouldn't have to choose Ginny," Sirius said placing his hand on her face.

"What's done is done," Ginny said softly. Sirius pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"Baby," he whispered on her lips and Ginny sighed.

"I love you Sirius, if no one else can see that then they don't deserve to be in our lives," Ginny said simply getting up and once again resuming with Dinner. Sirius followed and wrapped his arms around her waist holding onto her and kissing into her neck.

"You know Krecher can make food," he said biting her softly. Ginny giggled and turned in his arms.

"I love you Ginny," Sirius said softly and pulled her into him. Ginny held him tight and felt happy, extremely and utterly happy and she knew nothing would change that.

_**A/N: **_I am not sure I like the ending but here it is anyway. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
